Teaching Damon a Lesson
by ClairefromAyr
Summary: Stefan has bled Damon out so that he can't kill Jeremy and is keeping him in the cellar, except in this version he decides Damon needs to learn what it's like to be the vulnerable one. M/M sex, incest, non-con (slightly) and bloodletting.


Ok not everyone likes this pairing for obvious reasons but if you do, enjoy. This one shot is a Damon/Stefan pairing which will involve incest, non-con (to an extent) and bloodletting. If you're revolted by incest or homo-erotica between two men then this isn't for you.

The inspiration for this piece was from the scene where Stefan has bled Damon out so that he can't kill Jeremy and is keeping him in the cellar.

You have been warned;-)

TEACHING DAMON A LESSON

"Easy there brother. You took quite a pounding." Stefan voice came from somewhere in the room as Damon groaned. Having his neck broken really sucked. Every time it happened and that seemed to be a lot lately, he woke up with the worst headache! His whole body felt battered and sore as he reached behind to his neck and rubbed there. It was then he noticed the blood marks down his arms and he blinked staring at them in confusion. The blood had settled into grooves that looked like hideous slash marks across his wrists and arms. Had Stefan done this?

"So you bled me out?" Damon asked in disbelief as he tried to sit up and look over at Stefan. His body felt so heavy and he realised that that was exactly what Stefan had done. Stefan looked quite happy with himself as he fingered the knife blade against his own fingers as Damon stared on at him. He managed to prop himself up onto his elbows but even that effort took most of his energy away. He felt drowsy and exhausted from the evident blood loss as he surveyed his other arm and blood on the floor surrounding him.

"Well I had to, you're compelled to kill Jeremy Damon. We can't have you out there running around on a killing spree can we? Without any vervain, this was the only way I could keep you weak enough to keep you in here." Stefan spoke so matter of factly and without any real emotion that Damon frowned at him. He knew Stefan was mad with him about having slept with Elena, but even for Stefan, he seemed to be too cold. Damon had at least expected some gloating and maybe a good fist fight, but not this ambivalence.

"I bet you're loving this aren't you?" Damon smirked, trying to get a real reaction out of him, but Stefan looked down at him and gave him a small non-committal smile. Damon felt his elbows start to shake from the effort of holding himself up and he collapsed back onto his back again sighing with tiredness. Stefan stood up and looked down at him. There was something eerie about his stare that made Damon feel on edge, but this was saint Stefan, he needn't be afraid of him.

"I'm actually enjoying seeing you this way. You deserve this after everything you've done to me. Damon Salvatore, always taking what he wants whether it tears everyone else's' life apart or not." Stefan's voice was cold and had a calculating edge to it. Damon rolled his eyes trying to mask the sensation of discomfort he was experiencing. He was beginning to feel trapped as he tried to sit up again and fell back down. He was as weak as a kitten and he felt very vulnerable all of a sudden. Had it not been his brother here with him, he would have been afraid of what might happen to him in this state.

"Steff…" He tried to say but sighed exhausted and tried to breathe some more as Stefan knelt down at his side.

"How does it feel to not be able to protect yourself Damon? I could do anything to you right now. I'm stronger than you." Stefan's words sent shivers down Damon's back as he studied his brother's face. Maybe Stefan was going to hurt him after all. It shouldn't be too much of a surprise considering Damon had stolen his girl and then lied about it for days. Damon frowned at him as he smiled vindictively.

"That wouldn't be much of a fair fight brother" Damon grunted, feeling Stefan's gaze burning into his skin as he leaned nearer to his face.

"Tell me, how did you get her to sleep with you?" Stefan leered and Damon tried to roll away and sit up again, only to have Stefan pull him back onto his back effortlessly. Damon groaned and rolled his head slightly as he tried to fight the urge to close his eyes and rest.

"I didn't force her." He managed to say as Stefan stood back up.

"No I bet you waited until she was compromised, until she was too vulnerable to refuse you. A little like you are right now, wouldn't you say?" Damon looked up at him with definite fear starting to prickle the hairs behind his neck.

"Stefan…" He began to say when Stefan kicked him in the thigh and he huffed in surprise. It wasn't a painful kick, just a movement he wasn't expecting.

"Low brother, that was low." Damon grunted. Stefan knelt down at Damon's feet and he tried to prop himself up again to see what he was doing. Stefan's face was blank as he sat on his heels watching Damon closely.

"Maybe you need a taste of your own medicine Damon." Stefan said in a strange monotone voice and Damon smirked trying to shake off his feeling of unease. Stefan grabbed his legs and pulled him forward along the ground so that Stefan was now resting between his legs.

"What are you doing?" Damon snarled, confused but Stefan kept his face straight.

"Showing you the other side of the coin brother." Stefan leaned over him and unbuttoned Damons' jeans.

"Stefan!" Damon shouted and tried to reach out and stop him, but he couldn't reach that far and ended up falling back and closing his eyes trying to breathe as he felt hopeless to stop Stefan pull his jeans and boxers right off. What was he doing?!

"You take what you want, when you want Damon. It's time you learned how that feels to the people you use." Stefan explained and Damon gasped as Stefan lowered his mouth to Damon's manhood. His body shuddered at the warm mouth now tracing his shaft and he tried to move away. He tried to sit up again, panting at the effort but Stefan held him down by his abdomen as his manhood started to harden.

"Stefan, what…! Stop!" He cried, wriggling as he felt his body respond. They were brothers, what the hell was Stefan thinking? What was he on? Was he compelled? All thought and arguments seemed to fade as Stefan took his member inside of his mouth and sucked. Damon fell back, hitting his head against the floor and moaned. Stefan's hand on his abdomen was pressing down just enough to make Damon feel simultaneously like he couldn't move but that the pressure was increasing the sensation anyway so he shouldn't move. Damon closed his eyes, trying not to think about what was happening, but the sensation was so great as Stefan twirled his tongue around him and delicately massaged his testicles, that he couldn't fight the pleasure. It was too exhausting to try and put up a fight, so he groaned and panted tossing his head from side to side.

"Urgghhh Stef…stop…" he gurgled desperately as Stefan sped up his pace and Damon became harder in his succulent mouth. He had no idea what was going on in Stefan's mind but he had to put a stop to this! Stefan let him slide out of his mouth and looked up at him eyes blazing.

"How does it feel to be at _my_ mercy for a change Damon?" Stefan spat and Damon opened his mouth to call for help. Stefan slammed his hand over Damon's mouth and leaned into him as Damon's eyes widened.

"Hush now. I'm not done with you yet." Damon began to breathe in short gasps of fear as Stefan held his mouth closed while he undid his own jeans and pulled his manhood out. He was hard too and Damon realised what he meant to do. His cries of protest were muffled under Stefan's hand until finally Stefan removed it.

"Stefan, you don't want to do this!" Damon reasoned trying to bring his legs into his body protectively as Stefan watched him sqirm.

"Brother, you've been compelled!" Damon whined as Stefan pumped him with his hand slowly and deliciously.

"No. I haven't." Stefan said confidently and Damon gasped in shock and fear. "I'm tired of you thinking you can take what you want, no matter how it affects me. You are always stronger, faster. You don't know what it feels like to be weak and helpless. You need to understand. I'm doing you a favour brother." Stefan sounded so logical and sure in his insanity and Damon shook his head, panting as he tried to stop himself from bucking into Stefan's firm grip. Stefan grabbed his hips and held him there as he struggled.

"It seems I left a little too much blood in you." Stefan whispered in deep thought before leaning his body on top of Damon, trapping him to the floor. They looked into each others' eyes for a moment as their erections brushed against one another. It felt really good and they both seemed genuinely surprised by that. Neither of them had been with a man before and they didn't know how their bodies would react. Stefan experimentally rolled his hips forward, rubbing himself against Damon's manhood and both of their mouths fell open at the pleasurable sensation. Stefan's eyes glazed with lust as he looked down at Damon's perfect mouth, open so wide as he shivered from Stefan's touch. He wanted to kiss his mouth. He tried to shake the thought from his head, this was his brother for god sake and he was trying to teach him a lesson right now, not be enamoured with Damon's many notable charms.

Damon opened his mouth to speak but Stefan nudged into Damon's neck with his nose and bit into his artery. Damon gasped in pain but felt the ecstasy of the sharing fill his senses as Stefan drank from him. He'd only been fed on by sexual partners until now and he thought it was strange how little he cared that this time it was his male sibling doing such delicious things to his insides right now. They both moaned against each other as pleasure rippled through them and Damon closed his eyes as he felt such a feeling of peace take over his limbs that he didn't want to fight it. Stefan pulled back licking his lips and staring at Damon in wonder.

Damon tasted amazing. So different from human blood. It was almost like drinking a concentrated version of human blood. He kicked himself for having bled so much of it out onto the floor now, but then blood sharing with another vampire like this was the height of sexual intimacy and that wasn't something he had been interested in with Damon until just now. He had started playing out this scenario to teach Damon a lesson, to frighten him into thinking that he would actually penetrate him, but he had no intention of doing so. He loved Elena and he was straight. Still, the moans his brother was eliciting and the taste of his blood running down his throat, suddenly made Damon seem like quite a conquest. Damon's eyes flickered open as he sighed, the sound somewhere between bliss and pleasure and it made Stefan's manhood twitch.

"Damon, I want you." Stefan spluttered before he had a chance to think about it rationally. His sexual instincts were taking over his brain as he rubbed himself against Damon again. The lovely pressure and friction that they had had was now lessened due to Damon's blood loss and therefore inability to maintain his erection and Stefan regretted his part in that.

"Stefffff…" Damon mumbled and closed his eyes. It made Stefan harder watching Damon so yielding. Damon tilted his pelvis up towards Stefan's hardness as an invitation and it was all the motivation he needed. He leaned down and kissed him gently. Damon's lips returned the kiss and Stefan made the conscious decision to worry about the aftermath of this later. Stefan reached down to his own member and pumped himself until his fingers were coated in pre-cum and then slid his finger over Damon's entrance. Damon moaned and tilted himself up into Stefan's touch, allowing him to slip one finger inside.

"Is this ok?" Stefan asked and Damon half opened his eyes, nodding as he bit his lip. He was pale and weak but he still knew what was going on enough to consent. Stefan was careful, he had never done this before and he didn't want to hurt him. He tried to shake away the voice in his head that was demanding he stop this now, but his body was pulsing in need and Damon wanted it too. Or did he? Stefan had slipped three fingers into Damon now and Damon writhed with the last of his strength and exhaled loudly.

"Damon, I want to be inside you. Do you want me?" Stefan asked again, looking into his brothers' face. Damon frowned and his heart stopped in fear that Damon was going to say no. His body was so ready, it would physically torture him not to be able to do this. Damon gasped and Stefan realised he had been pumping his fingers into him in anticipation.

"God, Stefan." Damon almost whined and Stefan stopped his movement, not sure if he was hurting him. "Don't…stop!" He groaned and looked up into Stefan's eyes.

"Yes?" Stefan reiterated as he slid his fingers back in again, watching Damon's eyes roll back into his head.

"Yes!" Damon gasped and Stefan removed them quickly and lined himself up. He was beyond excited, every nerve in his body was thrumming with electricity and he gently pushed himself inside. Damon clenched around him and gasped so he went slowly, easing himself in gradually until Damon relaxed again. The tightness was surprising and so amazing that he caught his breath and stilled once he was fully inside. He looked up at Damon's body stretched out before him, giving into him and he flushed with desire. He had never admired Damon's body like this before and he now questioned why. Damon was panting, his arms lying submissively by the sides of his head and he was beautiful. Stefan lifted his legs and rested them on his own shoulders so that he could push deeper and lean in to kiss him. As he moved Damon's eyes popped open and he gasped at the increase of depth. Stefan rocked into him slowly and Damon bit his lip, making him look even more enticing. Stefan unbuttoned Damon's shirt quickly, desperate to see Damon in all of his glory and spread it open to reveal a perfectly sculptured chest of muscle underneath.

"Uuhhhhh." Damon moaned and Stefan pulled out completely, only to thrust back in, in one go again. It felt unbelievable and Stefan knew that he wouldn't last very long if Damon kept tightening around him like this. He pulled out and then pushed in half way, trying to lift Damon's hip up slightly to make the position more comfortable and Damon groaned.

"Are you ok?" He asked, watching Damon draw blood from his own bottom lip as he bit down.

"More, harder Stefan." Damon said breathlessly, pleadingly and Stefan felt himself harden even more inside of him. He snapped his hips forward and watched Damon's mouth fall open as he arched his back. That must be a good sign. He began to thrust into him, gradually increasing the depth as he felt the muscles inside relax and shape around him. The heat around his manhood was mind blowing and he shamelessly began to pant and let his teeth fill his mouth. He never would have thought that the sounds of him pounding against Damon's groin would turn him on so much but it did and he let himself go like he never had before. He couldn't take Elena with such passion and abandon in fear of hurting her but Damon was much more durable and seemed to be enjoying every movement as much as Stefan was. They both moaned and panted, sweating as though they were running a marathon. Each moan Damon made sounded higher than the last and it was driving Stefan crazy.

"Does it feel good?" Stefan whispered against Damon's cheek seductively, leaning into him further to reach his face. Damon practically sobbed as he leaned in and thrust again. He was so far gone in lust that all he could do was nod weakly as Stefan kissed him sloppily and sped up his movements to vampire speed. Damon tried to lift his arms to touch him but he hadn't the strength and so Stefan took Damon's hands and held them over his hips as he thrusted, letting Damon guide his speed and depth.

"Oh god!" Damon moaned against his mouth and Stefan sped up again, realising that he was hitting all of Damon's favourite points. Despite the blood loss Stefan could feel Damon's erection trying to come to life as he began to come undone.

"Uuhhhh, uuuuuuuhhhh, Steffaaaaaaaaaaan…" Damon cried as he ejaculated between their bodies. His head rolled to the side and Stefan knew that he was completely spent so he pounded into him a few more times and released inside of Damon noisily, panting against Damon's chest. They both breathed heavily as they recovered, until Stefan noticed Damon's breathing becoming shallow. Worriedly he pulled out of him and lay his legs gently down to the floor again.

"Damon?" He stroked the sweat soaked hair out of Damon's eyes and Damon mumbled incoherently. He needed blood. Stefan bit into his wrist and placed it over Damon's mouth, cupping his jaw to support his head. Damon latched onto him and drank, until Stefan realised that he still had to be careful of Damon's strength. He couldn't leave this room until they had killed Kol. He let Damon drink a few more gulps and then he snatched his wrist away again. Damon frowned groaning in pain and anguish at his hunger.

"I'm sorry brother, but you need to stay here." Stefan stroked Damon's hair trying to ease his pain and Damon looked up at him.

"You just had sex with me Stefan." He pointed out lightheaded and dazed, but for a change there was no smirking or malice in his voice, only surprise and wonder at the fact. Stefan exhaled loudly through his nose and contemplated what they had just done, before standing up and putting his clothes on. Damon tried to sit up but only made it to his elbows. Damon watched him in silence and Stefan began to feel very uncomfortable under his gaze. He bent down and lifted Damon's jeans and boxers and slid them back onto his legs so that Damon could pull them up when he felt stronger.

"What just happened?" Damon asked numbly and Stefan glanced at him blushing.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away. I didn't mean…"

"Do you want me?" Damon asked and Stefan bit his lip embarrassed.

"No, I…I was trying to scare you…I was so angry." Stefan stopped in his efforts to help Damon dress again and put his head in his hands sighing. "I don't know what happened."

"What about Elena?" Damon voiced and Stefan felt familiar anger start to fill his chest again. That was how this had started. He had been trying to punish Damon for sleeping with Elena and then suddenly it had all become about Damon.

"What about her?" Stefan gritted his teeth, trying to find a way to blame Damon for what had happened here as well as with what had happened between him and Elena. It was always easier to blame Damon, he was the bad guy, the selfish one. Damon crumpled back down to the floor again and stared up at the ceiling feeling dizzy and Stefan went to him, using Damon's shirt to clear traces of their endeavour from Damon's stomach and chest and helping Damon pull his boxers and jeans up over his hips again.

"We won't tell her anything. We'll keep this just between us." Stefan offered as he took off his coat and folded it under Damon's' head in an effort to make him more comfortable. Damon nodded and closed his eyes finally giving into sleep as Stefan stroked his cheekbone with his thumb.

Stefan stood up, bunching Damon's soiled shirt in his hands and leaving the room, bolting the door from the outside and looking in for a moment. Damon looked so peaceful as he slept, no one would ever suspect what had just happened in there. No one would ever know. No one would ever know…


End file.
